


When it Rains, it Pours

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Harry knew why his ex-boyfriend wanted him to go to Maine. He might not have realised said ex cheating on him, but that didn’t mean he was stupid.He was only going because he didn’t want to see their faces. And, if his presence helped the authorities catch whatever animal had killed that man in the lake, then all the better.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ron knew whatever had attacked that diver was not a normal animal. He just didn’t get why no one was listening to him. It’s like no wanted to believe him. Everyone had looked at him like he was an idiot. Assholes.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was dusting the bones of a pterodactyl when he saw his disgusting ex and boss for now, Draco Malfoy coming towards him. He hated him. Him and Hermione, his supposed friend.

 

_Harry went to Draco’s apartment to surprise him, but he was surprised himself by what he saw there. He knew Malfoy was arrogant, but he didn’t know he was a cheat and a liar too. Because there, on the couch was his friend, Hermione being fucked by his boyfriend while she was sucking their coworker, Blaise Zabini._

_He threw the files on the floor and left without a backward glance._

 

Harry snorted as he thought about the pathetic excuse his so called friend had given him.

 

_“It started before you, Harry. We thought it was over but it wasn’t,” Hermione whined._

 

He had wanted to slap her. He had. Hermione had kept her face down as he had walked out.

 

_“Started before ? I am dating him and you are going behind my back and fucking him and you are giving this feeble excuse? Go to hell both of you,” he snarled at her and left the room._

 

Draco had just said a pathetic sorry. He didn’t look like he was sorry in the least.

 

_“Want us to off him, pup,” Sirius asked seriously. He will do it. Lucius’s son was as good as dead for hurting their Harry. Lucius was an ass of course his son was a dick too._

_Harry shook his head. “No, it's fine. It's good the truth came out so soon."  
_

_Sirius and Remus didn’t know if Harry was trying to play it cool or not. He had been dating the git for past six months and Draco had been seeing Hermione behind Harry's back from the very beginning. They hated them both and didn’t even want to know how Zabini fit in the situation. It was common knowledge Zabini had a girlfriend, who she was, no one had a clue. She must be deranged as well for dating him or maybe she was like him too._

_Remus hated people like them._

 

“Potter, look at me when I am talking you,” Draco shouted at his stupid ex. Harry was so dramatic and emotional. Always making a big deal out of nothing. 

 

Harry came out of his reverie and sneered at the idiot in front of him. He didn’t even know why he had even dated him in the first place. He'd always thought he would have a dark haired man as his boyfriend. Why did he go out with this garbage again?

 

“Alphard Black is my godfather’s uncle, he owns this museum. Even if I sit around and do nothing, they will still not fire me. So fuck off, Malfoy.” Harry said sarcastically.

 

“Stop being such a loser and man up, Potter,” Draco said with an ugly sneer. “I am your boss and I have a job for you. You will go to Maine and find out what killed that man in the lake. This report came yesterday and they want someone from the museum to check the tooth. I’ve decided that you’ll go. ”

 

Harry stopped brushing the bone and got up quietly. He could hear Neville, Ernie and Hannah snickering at Malfoy. The three knew he was going to get it now. Honestly, the blonde had guts to even stand in front of Harry. Or maybe he was just too shameless. Jury was out on that.

 

“Go fuck yourself, Malfoy. I am not your servant,” Harry shot Malfoy a poisonous glare before leaving the room.

 

Harry snorted to himself as he walked back to his office to gather his stuff. He was sure this must be that know it all’s idea; let him leave for a while, let him cool off, he’ll be fine in a few months.

 

“Not this time, Hermione. You were my friend and you stabbed me in the back. I will never forget this or forgive it. Never.”

 

He talked to Sirius and Remus that day and told them that he will be going to New England. Alphard had already asked his nephew's godson if he wanted him to fire Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini.

“No. But I would like to go and check out this lake.”

 

Alphard nodded and ruffled his hair. “Of course, kiddo. No worries. You are free. I’ll fire them after you come back.”

 

Harry kissed Sirius and Remus’s cheek and kissed his mom and dad’s photograph before going to the airport.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was greeted by a tall redhead as he landed. Ron told him about the attack and Harry was intrigued. He had answered Ron in mono syllables and sneers because he was still pissed off at those bloody bastards.

Ron seemed to have taken his attitude personally.

 

“So, that’s where it is,” Ron gestured at the morgue.

 

Now Harry was a very brave man, but he _really really_ didn’t like morgues.

“That’s the morgue,” he said softly. Ron was not impressed by that.

 

“That’s where they keep them,” Ron commented sarcastically. Honestly, Potter was getting on his nerves like Riddle. They would get along so well. He sighed but offered to bring the tooth out.

 

“No, it’s okay,” Harry said with clenched hands. “After you, Mr. Weasley.”

 

Harry screamed when he saw the dead body.  

 

Okay, so not completely like Tom Riddle, Ron thought idly. That man wouldn’t have cared even if the body was in pieces.

 

Harry examined the tooth and was sure it wasn’t a bloody fossil.

 

“Well, this is reptilian. And, its not a fossil,” he looked at Ron as he asked the next question. “How long did this attack go on for?”

 

Ron sighed as he answered Harry, “six, maybe, ten seconds.”

 

Harry nodded and got up. “Okay, I’d like to see this lake.”

 

Ron nodded and called his fellow cops to make the arrangements. And he called Tom, _“I am too handsome for the world”_ bloody Riddle. He was after all the head of Fish and Games.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry sprayed some mosquito repellent around him as Ron got some stuff from the grocery store. Unfortunately, some spray went into Ron’s face.

 

“Sorry, I have a thing about insects,” he said nonchalantly. He noticed the way Ron was looking at him.

 

Like he was a particularly nasty little bug.

 

He didn’t like that. He was not a bug. How dare Ron think that?

 

Soon, the Fish and Games head came and Harry ducked his head as he got a good look at him. Holy shit, was this guy real?

 

Tall, dark and handsome didn’t do justice to this guy. He was tall, looked about twenty eight, two years older than his twenty six, had dark wavy hair, sharp aristocratic nose, delectable rosy lips, sharp cheekbones and a jaw that could cut glass. He could feel himself getting weak in the knees. This was his ideal guy. 

Draco who ? He didn’t know anyone by that name.

 

“And, Harry, here, then said he would like to see the lake,” Ron told Tom.

 

Tom gave Harry a once over and knew there will be a problem.

 

The gorgeous guy ticked off all of his boxes. He wasn’t very tall, but gods, he was beautiful. Emerald green eyes which were covered by square rimless glasses, delectable soft rosy lips which were just begging to be kissed, and messy black hair which gave him that just shagged look. Fuck.

 

This will be difficult. He’d never felt instant attraction like this. His previous boyfriends didn’t even come close to this guy.

 

“Tom Riddle,” he offered his hand to Harry. He was delighted to see a rosy blush  appear on those pale cheeks as he shook his hand.

“Harry. Harry Potter.”

“Right, so, would you like to go and see the lake now?” he asked Harry who to his immense delight blushed even more.  

 

“Yeah, yeah. Sure,” Harry stuttered. He wanted to hit himself, he was twenty six, not a bloody teenager. Then again, he didn't have any experience in dating. Draco didn't count. 

 

Ron was flabbergasted. They were made for each other. The two were subtly flirting and he didn’t know what disturbed him more. Tom Riddle, notorious for being rude and giving one word replies to everyone, smiling and offering his hand or Harry blushing.

 

“They are both rude and sarcastic. They should get along well,” he muttered under his breath. That brought the two’s attention back on him. Tom’s indifferent cold mask came back on his face while Harry looked away, embarrassed at having been caught by Ron.

 

* * *

 

 

The three went to the lake and Ron showed them the spot where the attack had happened.

 

“Hey, stop for a minute,” Ron said to Tom. Tom looked at Ron who pointed at what looked like branches? in the middle of the lake. He nodded and stopped the boat. Unfortunately for Ron, it was a severed moose’s head which he pulled from the lake and dumped on Harry’s feet. Unintentionally.

 

Harry screamed as the severed head fell near his feet. It was a severed head, it was a severed moose's head. The poor animal...

 

He glared at Ron before punching him on the arm for his actions. Ron was not impressed by that.

 

“What was that for?” he shouted at Harry. Who did Harry think he was? Hitting him for no reason?

“You threw it at me,” Harry snarled. Oh, god. It was a severed head.  What could possibly kill such a gentle animal in such a cruel way ?

 

“I just let go off it,” Ron said venomously and moved towards Harry, but was stopped by Riddle.

 

This was pretty cool to watch, Harry looked like an angry kitten, ready to bite Ron’s head off. But they had a job to do and this wasn’t the way to do it.

 

“He didn’t, Mr Potter. He just placed it on the boat,” Tom said casually. Ron hadn’t done anything wrong, he had _jus_ _t_ placed it on the boat. He hadn’t deliberately thrown the severed head at Harry’s feet.

 

Harry looked betrayed by that. “Of course, you’ll take his side. Why would you take mine ? Why would anyone ? Everyone betrays me, my ex boyfriend was fucking my friend behind my back and she had the audacity to say it started before…”

Harry closed his mouth as he realized what he’d said. Both Tom and Ron looked horrified by what they’d heard.

 

“Well, now you know my sob story. Can we just leave ? Please ? If you don’t want to throw something else at me,” Harry said softly and went to sit at the opposite end of the boat so he wouldn’t have to look at either of them.

 

Ron spluttered and muttered a sorry and started the boat. Tom continued to look at Harry, thinking what kind of scum would do such a thing to someone like Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another Tomarry AU, Lake Placid AU actually.
> 
> I really like this movie and it was fun to write a short Tomarry piece based on it. I hope it's enjoyable.
> 
> Italics : Flashbacks


	2. Chapter 2

 

Harry blinked back tears and didn’t look in the two guy’s direction for the rest of the journey. Of course, he hadn’t cared very much for Malfoy, but he had _cared_. He’d dated him.

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

 

It hurt to be treated like that by someone he was dating, by someone he thought was his friend. He’d been treated like garbage by all of them. He didn’t deserve it.

 

 

“Harry, we are here,” Harry heard Tom’s crushed velvet voice and nodded at the man. He quietly got off the boat and went to one of the other cops in the clearing, Seamus Finnigan.

 

Ron didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what he should even think after hearing that. Harry must be angry after something like that. No, Harry must be deeply hurt by his friend and boyfriend’s atrocious actions. People like them were horrible, why can't lowlives like that just break up and then do whoever they want to. Why hurt someone like that ? Then again, that's why they are called lowlives.

 

Tom didn’t know if he should flirt now. He didn’t want to be a bloody rebound, he won't ever be anyone’s rebound. He had seen remnants of tears on Harry’s beautiful face, Harry had been crying even when they’d reached the shore.  He didn’t know who had hurt Harry, but he really hated them both. The people who had done this to Harry should just die. People like that are the worst and don’t deserve to live.  

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was just asking for some more supplies from Terry Boot when he heard a helicopter landing in distance. He looked back and groaned as he saw the aircraft. He knew who it belonged to.

Lavender was here. But, if she was here, did that mean all this was done by a-

Oh, hell no. Was this all done by a bloody crocodile? That was the only explanation for Lavender’s presence here.

 

He walked towards the chopper and wasn’t surprised when he saw Tom and Ron coming towards him.  “You know who that is?” Tom asked loudly to Harry.  Harry looked at him and nodded. “Yes, my colleague and friend, Lavender Brown. She is a mythology major who…swims with crocodiles.”

Ron was not amused by that. “There are no crocodiles here, Harry.”

 

Harry shrugged, but went to meet his friend as she came out from the helicopter. She looked just as he remembered, in long skirts and boots, frilly dress shirt and her long hair lose all over her shoulders.

 

“Harry, it’s so good to see you.” Lavender hugged him as soon as they were close to each other. “I am going to kill all of them.” She hissed in his ear and finally Harry smiled.

Yup, seems like Sirius or Remus had told her everything. Or maybe it was Theo. The guy was his good friend and was usually quiet. He didn’t talk to others at all, in fact it always looked like he'd hated them. After his break up he'd understood why. And, when Theo had told him _that_ , Harry had wished nothing but ill on his gross ex. 

 

_"Harry, are you alright?" Theo asked his co-worker and friend. He was angry with himself, he should've told Harry about Malfoy, but Harry and Draco had been okay together._

_He didn't want to seem as if he was coming between them. That's why he hadn't told Harry how horribly Draco had treated his girlfriend's younger sister, Astoria. He and Daphne had discussed it and they'd both thought maybe Draco had changed, and there was no reason to tell Harry anything._

_He and Daphne weren't wrong.  It was clear now Draco wanted to do the same to Harry what he'd done to Astoria. Theo was glad Harry found out Malfoy's true colours before anything could happen. Harry wouldn't suffer the same way Astoria did._

 

_"I am okay, Theo," Harry said with a gentle smile. Then he noticed Theo's angry expression and his smile dropped. "What's the matter?"_

_Theo sighed and closed his eyes. "I am so sorry, Harry. There is something you should know about Malfoy..."_

_Harry' clenched his hands into fists as he heard that wretched name." What has he done now?"_

 

Tom raised an eyebrow at the scene unfolding before him. Was this his rival? Should he be worried? But something about their interaction had told him that Harry was gay like him.

Ron was not impressed with what he was seeing. Not in the slightest.

The girl, Lavender, looked like one of those flashy girls who had no brains inside their skulls. And, her attire…what the hell was she even wearing? She looked stupid in those long skirts and dress shirt.

Harry introduced Ron and Tom to Lavender, and wasn’t surprised to see Ron scowling at his friend. Well, Ron will get used to her. Lavender won’t be leaving until they figured out what was attacking people in the lake.

 

“There is no crocodile in New England.” Ron said with an eye roll as soon as the introductions were done. Only an idiot would think a crocodile could be behind these attacks. And, Lavender looked like an idiot to him.

 

Lavender didn’t like Ron’s tone and the way he was dismissing her opinion. “Look, redhead, if I am saying it’s a bloody crocodile, then that’s what it is. You haven’t even heard my reasons and you are doubting me. What's wrong with you?”

 

Ron spluttered as he heard the woman, but Tom grinned. “Well, Miss Brown, why do you think it’s a crocodile?” He asked Brown with a quirked brow.  He’d noticed Harry was smiling now. That was good, it was nice he wasn’t sad anymore.

 

Lavender looked at Tom and made up her mind then and there. Croc later, this guy and Harry have to get together. Yup, another thing to do here. She was a good judge of character, and knew this hunk and Harry will be great together. Yup, they have to get together no matter what. He also looked familiar, but she couldn't remember ever meeting him before.

 

“This lake is connected to the ocean, sir. It’s not as far-fetched as you might think it is. Crocodiles have been migrating for a while now.”

 

Tom looked a little unsure as he heard that, but nodded nonetheless. “Okay, Miss Brown. We’ll get your tent ready. We’ll talk after you've rested for a while.”

 

Ron didn’t like that at all. And, he didn’t get why Riddle was even listening to this stupid woman. “Oh, come on Riddle. This is bullshit. A crocodile can’t be here,” he said while waving his arms around. “Just think about it, it’s just not possible.”

 

Harry was about to say something in response, but Lavender winked at him and shook her head. She will handle this herself.

 

“The information like that is in books and journals. And frankly, redhead, you don’t look like the kind who reads.”

 

Tom let out a snort as he heard that, but Ron glared daggers at Lavender who was just kept on smiling smugly at him. The redhead was definitely one of those people who got riled up easily.

Harry grinned as he heard his friend, which drew Tom’s attention back to him. Their eyes met and Harry turned red as he looked in those smouldering silver grey eyes. Riddle really was handsome.

 

Before Harry could think anymore about Tom, Lavender grabbed his hand and dragged him back to her chopper to take out the equipment she'd bought, and her personal things. 

Ron was left fuming where he was standing, and that's how Seamus found him. Ron told him what had happened with a scowl on his face. Seamus just sighed in resignation and told him to get back to work, standing there won't change a thing. Tom had left immediately after patting Ron's shoulder, he had to make sure everything was in order with his and Ron's colleagues.

 

* * *

 

 

Ron was doing his rounds for the night when he found two of his deputies digging in dark. He berated them for doing stupid shit in the present situation, he couldn’t understand how anyone could be so dumb.  He did notice, though that they had dug some pretty big pits.

 

To his annoyance, they informed him that they had been paid quite handsomely by Miss Brown to lay these spring traps for the crocodile. Apparently, she was rich too. He was a little disgusted that they had taken money from her. But, they had the audacity to inform him that they'd taken a cheque. He didn't who made him more angry, them or Lavender.

This did explain her eccentricities and abnormal behavior, though. She was a mental woman for sure.

 

He was about to go back to his tent, too tired to bother Riddle with this nonsense when he heard...sobs. He frowned, but went straight to the tent from where the voices were coming from. He snorted as he thought it must be Lavender who was causing another ruckus at night. She must be crying because this wasn’t some five star hotel.

 

But, as he got near the tent he realized the sobs weren’t Lavender's, they were Harry’s.  He stopped right outside when he heard what they were talking about. He didn’t enter. He had meant to talk to Harry about what had happened before, but hadn’t been able to find the right time.

 

“Why me, Lavender ? What did I do to them that they hurt me so cruelly ? Harry asked his friend while wiping the tears from his cheeks. He hadn’t been able to keep a lid on his emotion once Lavender brought up the topic. It felt good to cry, sometimes crying did help. He should have cried at home, he didn't know how he had kept from crying for a whole bloody month.

 

Lavender just smiled sadly and hugged her friend who was as good as her brother. “No, Harry. You aren’t wrong. You didn’t do anything. They are the ones who are wrong. They are monsters, not you, Harry. Never you.”

 

Ron clenched his hands and went back without saying anything. The people who had done this to Harry were disgusting.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was about to go to sleep when he heard Ron’s voice outside his tent. He was surprised to see a solemn expression on Ron’s face as he came and sat down with him. Harry looked curiously at the tall redhead, who finally met his eyes and smiled sadly.

 

“Sorry, mate, you know, for what happened with you,” he said softly.

Harry just stared at Ron for a full minute, seeing if the apology was really true. He saw something in Ron’s eyes and expression and his eyes softened. “I appreciate it, Ron,” he said with a small smile on his face.

 

Ron smiled back and offered his hand, “I am Ron Weasley. Let’s solve this case together.”

Harry grinned widely at he heard that and shook his hand. “Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you.”

 

Ron and Harry talked for a while after that; Ron told his new friend how his parents and his insufferable sister had not left a single opportunity to make his life a living hell. His elder brothers and he had left them as soon as they were able to. Harry patted his back when he finished telling him the whole thing.

 

The three sounded horrible to Harry. No wonder Ron’s five brothers and he had taken off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. 
> 
> I didn't think this story would have angst, I don't know where this angst came from. 
> 
> But, I suppose without angst, it wouldn't make sense ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading !


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was about to go to sleep when he heard a scream not too far from his tent. He quickly got up and went in the direction the voice had come from.

  
Harry wasn’t surprised to see Tom standing in the clearing in his night clothes. Tom looked good with tousled hair, Harry thought idly.

Tom realised he wasn’t alone in the clearing and his eyes lit up when he saw it was Harry. He quietly gestured to his flashlight then pointed at Harry's own. Harry nodded in understanding and both of them walked together in the direction the screams and cursing were still coming from.

 

The two males mouth opened in shock to find a large pit in front of them with Ron inside it.

  
Ron had fallen in a spring trap.

  
Tom didn't know how Ron found himself in such situations and really wanted to make a dry comment but refrained. He didn't envy the redhead's state, so he handed his flashlight to Harry and went to help Ron.

  
“I suppose I have your friend to thank for this, Harry,” Ron grumbled as Tom helped him up.

  
Harry scratched his head in embarrassment as he went to help Tom too. “Sorry. She really thinks it’s a croc. She doesn’t want to make the situation worse.”

  
Ron sighed as he came out. “Your friend is nuts, mate. No offense,” Ron put his hands up in sign of surrender. “But this aint normal behaviour.”

  
Harry pouted which had no effect whatsoever on Ron but made Tom pretty happy. “She is really passionate about crocodiles.” Harry tried to come up with something useful. “She thinks they are godly,” He added sheepishly.

  
Both Ron and Tom looked at Harry with raised brows, it was pretty clear what they thought about that idea. They were looking at Harry as if he was a funny person too for even saying it out loud.

  
Harry scowled. He wasn’t stupid, why did people think he was stupid. Then again, maybe he was naïve otherwise he would’ve realised what that little bitch was doing behind his back. Fuck Malfoy. And Granger.

  
“Well, they were deified in ancient times,” Harry tried to reason with the two tall men. “I am not making it up.”

  
Tom was looking very amused now. “I am sure they were, Harry.” Harry glared at Tom for his patronizing tone but didn’t comment on it. Tom just grinned mischievously which made Harry blush. “Well this is enough fun for the night. You should go and rest now.” Tom turned to Ron and gestured in the direction of the tents. “You too Ron. We’ll talk more about this in the morning. You really need the rest.”

  
Ron nodded and went on shaky legs in the direction of his tent, muttering to himself all the way. Harry looked at Tom before leaving and the taller man gave him a breathtaking smile which made Harry's heart flutter. Harry felt lightheaded, that smile was for him, Tom was smiling at him. He smiled back and turned around to go back to his tent. He was sure he will sleep peacefully that night.

  
Tom shook his head before going back to his tent. He walked back carefully, keeping his mind clear of anything but danger. He can think about how sweet Harry was looking in pajamas and t-shirt in his own tent.

 

* * *

 

  
Harry, Tom, Ron, Lavender and two deputies went to search the lake again the next morning. This time Tom and Lavender decided to go inside the lake. Harry didn’t like that his friend and Tom were going inside the water.

  
Tom noticed worried Harry’s expression, the way he was looking at the lake with fear in his emerald eyes. He was surprised that Harry wasn't even trying to hide his worry from them.

  
“We’ll be alright, Harry,” Tom said gently but Harry wasn’t appeased.

Harry didn’t answer. He didn’t want Tom to go. He didn’t want Lavender to go. He knew the lake had to be checked but, he didn’t want them to go.

  
“Why are you even going in?” Ron asked irritably. What a stupid thing to do if it really was a crocodile. With Lavender it made sense but Tom wasn’t stupid or a mental like Brown. Why was Tom going along with this crappy idea ?  She'd even given a very stupid explanation about the spring traps. Tom had looked wary but in the end had warned everyone to stay clear of the area where the traps were.

  
“Well, crocodiles don’t really attack underwater,” Lavender said while checking her gear.

  
“Really? That guy was hit underwater,” Ron said while opening his chocolate bar.

  
Lavender just rolled her eyes and didn’t answer. “Drop the anchor.” She didn’t want to deal with redhead.

  
Ron scowled but he and the two deputies dropped it.

  
Harry finally looked at Tom and smiled beatifically at him. He had to be strong and believe everything will turn out okay. “Good luck.”

  
Tom felt his pulse quicken and he really hoped to God nothing would attack them. He needed to live a long life with Harry. Harry was his, that wasn’t even up for debate. He smiled back and felt proud when Harry again blushed. He dived in as soon as Lavender was under the water.

 

  
“So, when’s the wedding, Harry?” Ron asked with a smirk. Harry who was still looking at the place where Tom had been few minutes ago turned to Ron and scowled.

  
“Don’t be mean,” the green eyed man admonished the tall redhead. Ron and the two deputies just laughed good naturedly.

 

* * *

 

  
Tom didn’t find anything remotely suspicious and decided to go back up. He looked in front of him to convey the same to Harry’s friend but Brown was not there. Tom grimaced internally, the woman was flighty and they would have to talk if she wanted to stay.

  
Harry was talking to Ron about sight-seeing when they both saw bubbles in the distance and raced the boat towards it. Just as they reached the spot, Tom came up from the water. As soon as he was on the boat he started taking off his gear. Harry was relieved to see that Tom was alright but the joy instantly vanished when he didn’t see Lavender coming up.

  
“Where is Lavender?” Harry asked frantically to Tom. “Why isn’t she with you?” Where was his friend? She and Tom had to stay near each other, that was the deal. Why was his friend so impulsive ?

  
Before Tom could answer Harry, Lavender came up on the boat as well. Harry breathed a sigh of relief just when water surrounding one side of boat made a huge splash and one of the deputy’s upper torso was torn off.

  
Ron and the other deputy pulled the moving dead body back up which was trying to fall into the lake. Harry saw the bloodied, decapitated torso and his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

 

* * *

 

  
Harry woke up in soft blankets and opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed them a little to clear his vision and heard a relieved sigh from his right. Harry sat up and was surprised to see Tom holding his hand. As soon as Tom saw he was alright his face broke into a relieved smile.

  
“Harry, are you feeling okay now?” Tom asked Harry softly. He knew he hadn’t let go off Harry’s hand but Harry wasn’t complaining. He didn’t want to let go.

  
“Yeah. Yeah-it was too much, I guess,” Harry looked down at his lap and tried to block the horrifying image from his mind. It was scary.

  
“You should go back, Harry. You cannot handle this,” Tom said softly to the guy he likes. It will hurt him to see Harry leave him but seeing Harry in pain wasn’t something he was willing to live with.

  
Harry looked at Tom with wide eyes and shook his head frantically. “No, no, I will stay. I will help all of you,” he said with resolve in his eyes. “I’ll not faint again.”

  
Tom looked at Harry for a minute then squeezed his hand and got up.

  
“Alright, Harry. But, you should rest for now,” he was about to flip the cover of the tent when he felt Harry behind him and turned back. Tom’s breath hitched as he saw Harry’s beautiful face so close to him.

  
Harry smiled sheepishly at Tom. It felt nice to be near him.

  
“I’ll come with you, if you don’t have any problems. I have to talk to Lavender and Ron,” Harry said and tried very hard not to breathe in Tom’s intoxicating scent. His scent was so soothing, like woodlands, forests and rivers.

  
Tom nodded quickly and went out first, adamant to put some distance between him and Harry for time being. Harry was doing something to him. Harry’s scent had assaulted his senses when the younger man was flushed to his back. He didn’t think he was strong enough to not kiss the daylights out of Harry if they stayed together.

 

* * *

 

Harry came out ten minutes later and he and Tom walked together to Ron’s tent. When they reached it, they were surprised to find it empty. Before the two could go to Brown’s tent they heard shouting in the distance and both Harry and Tom were sure the voices belonged to Ron and Lavender.

  
Harry looked at Tom with apprehension who just put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

  
Tom and Harry found Ron and Lavender in a little clearing with a hill on one side and small patch of water on other, going off at each other.

  
“You are a stupid woman, my deputy was just killed and you are still saying it’s a freaking crocodile. Shut up,” Ron growled at the dumb woman as he advanced towards her. He was angry and upset. He was done with this crap. Harry had fainted, his colleague was dead and he really didn’t want any more bad things to happen.

  
Lavender glared at Ron and pushed him back. “You are not listening because you are overcome by grief.”

  
Harry and Tom looked at each other and before either they or Ron could retaliate, a large grizzly bear came from the bushes. Tom pushed Harry behind him as the bear went for Ron and Lavender. Lavender ran as fast as she could with Ron but before the bear could reach them a large crocodile came out from the water and dragged the moaning bear in his mouth to the watery depths.

  
Tom’s eyes were wide with horror and he had a death grip on Harry’s arm. He wasn’t even aware he was bleeding from his other. How big was that crocodile just now ?

  
Harry was clinging to Tom, trying to come to terms with what he saw just a few minutes ago.

  
Ron was panting on the ground. A fucking crocodile, he thought, dread pooling in his stomach. It was a fucking crocodile! He was so screwed.

  
Ron closed his eyes for a minute to calm down. When he opened his eyes he glanced at Lavender to see what her reaction was to what they'd just witnessed. He wasn’t surprised to find her looking awed and shocked. At least, she wasn’t looking smug that she was right and they were wrong.

  
“Alright, you were right. It’s a crocodile.” Ron finally relented. Lavender glanced at the red head beside her but didn’t say anything. She was too in awe of what she had seen. That was one massive crocodile, it had to be at least thirty feet. And she really really wanted to study it.

  
Harry looked at Tom and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Tom’s other arm was bleeding. Tom was trying to hide his pain but he could see it was hurting him.

  
“Come with me, I can patch it up.”

  
Tom looked a little unsure, wanting to go the medical tent but Harry did not let him.

  
“No, no. come with me, my godfathers are doctors. I can patch you up right away.”

 

* * *

  
Harry put on the last white tape on Tom’s bicep and smiled at his good work. Tom will be absolutely fine. He looked up and blushed when he saw Tom gazing at him with a heated look in his grey eyes.

  
“So, your godfathers are doctors,” Tom said casually. Anything to stop the thoughts of fucking Harry into the mattress.

  
Harry was a wonder and he wanted him by his side. He didn’t think he needed to tell Harry who he was. It was blatantly obvious with his name and his looks; he resembled his father too much. He was Tom Riddle's son, his only son. His father was a ruthless entrepreneur not to mention one of the richest men in England.

  
“Yeah, my parents passed away when I was ten and I’ve been living with them ever since. I have my own place but I rarely go there.”

  
Tom nodded and didn’t know what to do. He really wanted to kiss Harry but as he remembered why Harry was even there in the first place he reined in his urges.

  
“It’s nice, though, that we know that it’s a crocodile,” Harry said softly. He saw Tom nodding at him and didn’t know what came over him as he said the next words.

  
“Stay. Don’t leave.”

  
Tom’s eyes widened in surprise as he took in Harry’s flushed face. He wanted to say yes but what if it was just because of that ex of his.

  
“Harry,” he said with longing and wasn’t prepared for what happened next. Harry leaned into him and caressed his cheek. Tom sucked in a breath as felt those soft yet callused hands on his cheek.

  
“You are not a rebound, Tom,” Harry said softly. “Please, believe me. Just stay. That’s all I am asking.”

  
Tom realised he was weak when it came to Harry. He nodded with a grin and Harry’s eyes lit up in joy.

Harry made room for Tom on his bed and blankets and carefully slid in  after Tom had carefully laid down, his bandaged arm on the side.  The two didn’t do anything, just slept beside each other.

 

* * *

  
Tom woke up first in the morning and was a little surprised when he felt a slender body pressed to him. He recalled what had happened and quickly got up to see Harry scrunching his nose even in sleep.

  
“You are adorable, Harry,” he said fondly. He caressed Harry’s hair and went back to his own tent.

  
When the two met again after a few hours, Harry blushed and averted his eyes when he saw Tom. Tom was amused by the gesture. It seemed Harry was easily embarrassed. He winked at Harry who turned cherry red but did not avert his gaze this time. Huh, did that mean Harry was serious ?

  
Ron, who was watching the whole thing with wide eyes gave himself a mental pat on his back. It was seldom he was able to guess who was interested in who. Before he could think more, Lavender came out.

 

Ron had new found respect for her, the mental woman was not so mental after all. Make no mistake, he still thought she was weird, but maybe not completely dumb.

  
The four talked and after much debate decided they would trap the crocodile and not call the US wildlife. Lavender wanted to study it and well, it was not completely unheard off to trap big crocs.

 

Well, thirty feet crocodiles hadn’t been trapped till then but they could do it. They had the ammunition to take it out if anything went wrong. They just had to prepare everything and be on guard at every step so that nothing would go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Enjoy !


End file.
